The Sekirei Rider War Plan
by E. Wojo
Summary: When Hiroto Minaka began the Sekirei Plan he didn't plan on Shiro Kanzaki starting a 2nd Rider War in the process. Will need ideas for riders. Details written in the fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer" I don't own Kamen Rider Ryuki or Sekirei

The Sekirei Rider War Plan

Prologue

Tokyo 2020

Overlooking the city is a giant clock tower standing on its ledge is a man with stark white hair. This man had an air of superiority around him yet that was diminished by what he was wearing, a white business suit, white shoes, white gloves, and to top everything off a bright white cape.

As he gazed out into the city he couldn't help but grin. "A NEW LEGEND BEGINS NOW! The 108 Sekireis I released will fight each other for their chosen Ashikabi. The last one standing will lead that Ashikabi to heaven and grasp the fate of this world. Now let us begin...THIS NEW LEGEND!"

Meanwhile in an old church within the city limits a man playing the organ. The man has dark hair and eyes. He is wearing a tan overcoat over some regular clothes. This man is Shiro Kanzaki the Architect behind the Rider War. Behind the man is a table are almost 30 little cases. Some of them are black while others have a individual color. All of the tham have a different symbol on them.

As Kanzaki continued to play a flock of white birds flew over the table and out a nearby window. When he finished the song the flock had flown out the window and the cases had disappeared from the table.

Kanzaki stared at a stained glass window and said to no one. "Let the 2nd Rider War Commence. One wish to the winner. Those who do not fight, do not survive."

My newest crossover involving Kamen Rider. I'm not not gonna make any of the original riders reprise their roles. There may be cameos however.

I'm gonna make Minatofrom Sekirei Kamen Rider Ryuki but I can't decide who else to make a rider.

Send me by review or private message your ideas for OC's for riders as well as ideas for Sekirei characters to be riders. The rider can be an ashikabi or not. If Oc is Ashikabi then the name, number, and quick description of sekirei.

Also You may noticed I added more decks than there were originally. I would like it if you would send me ideas for advent decks. I wanted to make things interesting. Abyss is one of the new decks.

Here is what I want in an advent deck

Name of Deck

Quick description of rider suit

Names and descriptions of Cards (3 minimum to 6 maximum)

Name of adevnt monster partner or partners if necessary.

One last thing the next chapter of Naruto the Red Joker will be uploaded this weekend. Sorry it took so long to do it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer" I don't own Kamen Rider Ryuki or Sekirei

The Sekirei Rider War Plan

Chapter 1

(Takes place after Musabi is winged. Mainly because I don't want to write the whole thing when Minato meets Musabi. I rather get right into the whole Minato transforming into Ryuki.)

Minato Sahashi stared at Musabi as she drove off the S and M twins. He noticed her clothes were torn. As he took off his jacket something fell out of his pocket. Minato looked at what dropped and it was a black case with a gold dragon's head on it.

As soon as he picked it up he heard a loud ringing that hurt his ears. It was so loud he barely heard Musabi screaming his name as he turned to watch her get pulled into a window or rather the reflection.

"MUSABI-CHAN!" Minato yelled as he slammed his fists onto the window.

"Use the deck." A voice said.

"Deck?" Minato asked.

"That thing in your hand." the voice said.

Minato looked at the case in his hand and it glowed red. Suddenly Minato's brain was filled with knowledge about the deck.

Minato held the deck to the window and a belt appeared out of nowhere and attached itself to Minato's waist. He thrust his right arm across his chest and shouted "Henshin!" and placed the deck into the buckle.

3 reflections of some kind of armor came at him from the left, right, and above him. Minato blinked and saw what he was wearing. A red bodysuit with black and silver armor and a red dragon head gauntlet on his left arm. His helmet sported two red eyes covered by a horizontal grille with a dragon emblem on the top of his head. Silver sockets were placed on his shoulders and knees like something was meant to latch onto him.

"How in the world..." Minato before the voice spoke again.

"Go into the window before it's too late."

Minato touched the window and was instantly transported through a long corridor to what appeared to be the same alley he was just in only it felt wrong.

A yell got his attention and he turned to what hads made it. There was Musabi fighting a large blue longhorn beetle-like monster. It looked like the monster had taken a beating however Musabi was breathing hard and it looked like she was disappearing.

"Musabi-chan!" Minato yelled as both Musabi and the monster both turned towards him.

"Minato-san!" Musabi shouted as the monster took a chance on supposedly weaker prey and attacked Minato.

Just as Musabi was about to help Minato a hand grabbed onto to her and tossed to her to a window which she disappeared when she touched the surface.

"Out of my way girl." a man voice said which got the attention of the monster and Minato.

The newcomer by all accounts looked like a knight from medieval times. He was covered in a dark bodysuit which had sockets on his knees and shoulders. His chest armor was silver and segmented, giving an appearance of a bat. His helmet was black with a silver visor styled after a knight's and the mouth guard had markings like fangs on it. Strapped to his waist was a black rapier which had a bat-shaped guard. Around his waist was a belt like Minato's only in the buckle was a case with a gold bat symbol on it.

The knight grabbed his sword with one hand and put his other hand on the case and pulled something out. It was a card with a picture of a lance on it. He pulled something on the end of the handle of his sword and the guard opened up. He put the card in the space and closed the guard.

**"SWORD VENT!"**

Suddenly a lance fell out of the sky and into the knight's out-stretched hand. He then clipped the sword back to his belt and attacked the monster with the lance.

Minato could only stare as the monster was hit over and over again. Suddenly the knight turned to him and said " Give me a hand already will you." The beetle monster used the momentary pause to pulled out it's own weapon and attacked the knight knocking away his lance.

Minato saw what happened and ran over to try to help only to get knocked away by the monster.

"You idiot, use a card first." The knight said as he tried to regain his bearings.

"Oh!" Minato said as he pulled out a card. This one had a picture of a Dragon's head with the words 'Strike Vent' at the top. More memories appeared in Minato's mind and he instinctly pushed down on the dragon head gauntlet and inserted the card into it before pushing the head back into place.

**"STRIKE VENT!"**

Another dragon head appeared this time on Minato's right arm. Instincts kicked in again as Minato thrust his right arm forward at the monster and a fireball came out of the head and slammed into the monster.

The knight stood up and said "Finish him off quickly!"

Minato then pulled out another card. This card had his Dragon symbol surrounded by a red field. The words 'Final Vent' at the top. Minato put the card into his card reader.

**"FINAL VENT!"**

Minato was still confused as his body automatically went into a martial arts pose while a red dragon appeared out of nowhere and surrounded him. Minato jumped high into the air, flipped in the air a couple of times before coming down with the dragon right behind him at the monster with a flying side kick while the dragon breathed fire at Minato empowering his kick.

The kick connected and the monster exploded in a ball of fire. A ball of energy floated from the remains which was immediately swallowed by the dragon.

The knight looked on as Minato stood there after destroying the monster. "So you're the new Ryuki huh? Well now that you're officially a part of the Rider War, I'm afraid I have to kill you."

Minato was still in shock at what he just did when he heard what the other guy said. Ryuki? Rider War? KILL ME?" Minato turned around only to get slashed by the knight's sword.

The scene shatters like glass as the pieces twirl around and reform into a picture of Ryuki's Final Vent card.

Next Chapter: the end of the first Ryuki/Knight battle plus Minato and Musabi moving to the Izumo Inn and meeting the tenants. Among them a couple of riders.

Short chapter I'm sorry. They'll get longer when I get more riders. Here's who I got so far.

Kamen Rider Ryuki - Minato Sahashi

Kamen Rider Knight - Original Character

Kamen Rider Scissors- Open

Kamen Rider Zolda - Izumi Higa

Kamen Rider Raia - Haruka Shiga

Kamen Rider Gai - Hayato Mikogami

Kamen Rider Ohja - Natsuo Ichinomi

Kamen Rider Tiger - Nishi Sanada

Kamen Rider Imperer - Kaoru Seo

Kamen Rider Femme - Yukari Sahashi

Kamen Rider Verde - Kakizaki

Kamen Rider Odin - Original Character

Kamen Rider Ryuga - Open

Kamen Rider Abyss- Open

I have a special plan for Alternative.

I also have 2 original riders all ready for the war. I still need more though. Please send me profiles. Your help is appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer" I don't own Kamen Rider Ryuki or Sekirei

The Sekirei Rider War Plan

Previously

_Minato jumped high into the air, flipped in the air a couple of times before coming down with the dragon right behind him at the monster with a flying side kick while the dragon breathed fire at Minato empowering his kick._

_The kick connected and the monster exploded in a ball of fire. A ball of energy floated from the remains which was immediately swallowed by the dragon._

_The knight looked on as Minato stood there after destroying the monster. "So you're the new Ryuki huh? Well now that you're officially a part of the Rider War, I'm afraid I have to kill you."_

_Minato was still in shock at what he just did when he heard what the other guy said. Ryuki? Rider War? KILL ME?" Minato turned around only to get slashed by the knight's sword._

Chapter 2

Minato fell to the ground his body aching from the knight's attack.

"Who are you? Why are you doing this?" Minato asked as he started crawling away from the knight.

"Kamen Rider Knight and I have too much at stake not to. If you wish to survive then fight me." The now named Knight said as he swung his sword down at Minato only to miss as Minato got out of the way.

Minato picked himself up and reluctently pulled out a card. On the card was a picture of the underbelly of a dragon. On top were the words 'Guard Vent'.

Minato then put the card into the visor.

**"GUARD VENT!"**

A pair of arm guards appear on Minato's arms just as Knight thrust his sword at him. The sword bounced off the guards and Knight was sent flying back.

Minato stood up as Knight pulled out another card and inserted it into his visor.

**"TRICK VENT!"**

Suddenly multiple copies of Knight appeared and started attacking Minato.

Minato couldn't defend himself from the Knight clones and once again was on the ground.

The Knight clones disappeared as the original Knight picked up his discarded lance and pulled out one final card. "As much as I prefer for you to know what this is all about before doing this, as I said earlier I have too much at stake not to finish this now." He said as he slotted the card.

**"FINAL VENT!"**

A huge bat lands on Knight's back in the form of a cape as he leaps into the air wrapping himself with the cloak as they descended in the form of a drill using the lance as the tip pointed at Minato.

Just before the attack hit a huge flaming creature appeared and smacked into the drill canceling the attack.

"Run! Head for the reflection before you disappear completely." The voice from before said.

Minato noticed his hand was starting to disappear much like how Musabi had started to before she was thrown back through the window. He then ran through the mirror he came out of.

Knight stood up and looked around to see that not only was his opponent was gone but had whatever had attacked him.

"Damn it all." Knight said as he walked away.

The flaming creature reappeared a few away on top of a tall building. The flames vanished revealing the creature to be a golden phoenix.

Standing before the phoenix was another rider. This one clad in a black bodysuit, his armor was a royal crimson color with gold shoulder pads which stretched out like the wings of a phoenix. His chest armor was likewise accented with gold and had a black section just below his neck. His helmet was the royal crimson below the slits in his visor, but the rest was gold and arranged almost like a crown. In his hand was an ornate staff which looked like a phoenix had been perched there with its wings closed.

"Good work Goldphoennix. I'd hate to have Takami pissed off at me because I didn't save her boy from certain death this time. Next time he's on his own." the rider said as he noticed he himself was starting to disappear. "Time for me to go as well." the rider said as he walked towards the mirror that was behind him.

Knight returned to the real world in an alley and shed his armor revealing a young man with Black hair and grey eyes. He wore a black leather jacket over a simple white T-Shirt and blue jeans. "Damn it." He said as he pulled out the Knight Advent Deck and touched it to his forehead. "So close."

He walked out of the alley towards where a black motorcycle was parked. He got on it and drove away.

A couple of hours later the rider was approaching a large house when the rider felt a presence of someone or something. He then saw a blue and silver motorcycle parked out front. The rider parked his black bike next to it and walked inside. "I'm back." He said as he went up the stairs to his room.

As he walked passed one room the door opened revealing another young man this time with brown hair and brown eyes. "About time you came back Kazuki. Dinner is almost done."

The black haired man Kazuki turned to the other guy and said "Fuck you Jin! I ran into a rider."

"No shit? Who was it? What happened? Jin asked as his interest was peaked.

"I don't who he really was but he had the Ryuki deck, I had him beat and was about finish him when something showed up and attacked me. The bastard got away. He had one of those weirdo girls with him. Like the ones you got." Kazuki said.

"Don't call my girls weird you bastard." Jin said as he pulled out a dark blue deck case with a silver wolf's head on it.

"You want to start shit with me?" Kazuki said as he pulled out the Knight Deck.

Suddenly the two of them felt a presence in the back of their minds.

"Another rider here?" Jin said

"But where?" Kazuki asked as he tried to sense where the new rider was at.

"He's above us. Coming down fast." Jin said.

The two young men then heard a crash.

"He's in the backyard." Kazuki said as he ran towards the backyard with Jin right behind him.

The two noticed a young man on the ground next to a woman Kazuki easily recognized.

"You're that girl from this afternoon which means..." Kazuki started to say when he got an evil smirk on his face. "Time to finish what I started." Kazuki said as he thrust his Knight Deck out as if issuing a non-verbal challenge.

The scene shatters like glass as the pieces twirl around and reform into a picture of Knight's Final Vent card.

Next chapter Minato and Musabi's first day at Izumo inn plus a face from the past appears.

The next chapter is up and I still don't have many original riders entered yet. I've got about 6 or 7 ready for the war and that's it. Please send me riders!

Also Scissors, Ryuga, and Abyss are still open if anyone wants them.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer" I don't own Kamen Rider Ryuki or Sekirei

The Sekirei Rider War Plan

Previously

_"Another rider here?" Jin said_

_"But where?" Kazuki asked as he tried to sense where the new rider was at._

_"He's above us. Coming down fast." Jin said._

_The two young men then heard a crash._

_"He's in the backyard." Kazuki said as he ran towards the backyard with Jin right behind him._

_The two noticed a young man on the ground next to a woman Kazuki easily recognized._

_"You're that girl from this afternoon which means..." Kazuki started to say when he got an evil smirk on his face. "Time to finish what I started." Kazuki said as he thrusts out his Knight Deck out as if issuing a non-verbal challenge._

Chapter 3

"Fight me." Kazuki said as Minato recognized the deck as the one Knight was wearing.

Before Minato said anything however a young woman with long purple hair appeared and flicked Kazuki on the forehead. "No fighting. Can't you see that these people are injured?" she said as a young man with grey hair appeared in the doorway.

"Oi Kagiri-san get the first aid kit." Jin said as he helped Minato to his feet and inside the house.

After the two people were healed and given clean clothes. Everyone sat for dinner. They were soon joined by a young brown haired woman named Uzume who came out in only a t-shirt and panties. A minute later a pair of blond haired, blue-eyed twins appeared wearing this exact same clothes except that one had a blue ribbon in her hair while the other had a green ribbon appeared and sat on either side of Jin.

"I'm Yakumo." the one with the blue ribbon said.

"And I'm her sister Sakura." The one with the green ribbon said.

The two girls reminded Minato of the S and M twins only much nicer.

As dinner rolled along it was mentioned that there were vacant rooms at the inn Minato instantly got on his hands and knees and begged the purple haired woman whose name was Miya if they could have the room since apparently they were kicked out of their apartment. Miya had agreed much to the dismay of Kazuki.

"He can't stay here. It's enough that Jin lives here but at least we try to stay out of each others way till we're close to the end of the Rider War." Kazuki said.

"It doesn't matter, I know without a shadow of a doubt, that it was fate that brought them here," Miya stated.

"If it is then maybe it's fate that I have the Knight Deck since I'm the one whose gonna win the Rider War." Kazuki said with a smirk as he pulled out said deck.

"Fuck fate and fuck you, I'm gonna win the Rider War." Jin said as he brought his deck.

The two riders stared at each other till finally Miya said "You know the rules, No Fighting!" A demon's head appeared right behind her staring at the two riders.

"One of these days that floating head is gonna be mistaken for a mirror monster and get you killed by a rider." Jin said.

"Oh really? Miya asked sweetly however Jin noticed the dangerous undertone underneath it.

"Uh excuse me but what's the Rider War?" Minato asked which caused Jin to look at him.

"You don't know? You got into a fight with this asshole and you don't know why." Jin said.

Minato nodded and Jin palmed his forehead. "Well with if the rest of the riders are idiots like you two then winning this war will be a cinch."

Kazuki then looked at his watch and said "Shit! I have to get an early start tomorrow for my new job." He then left to go back to his room.

Jin sighed and said "Yeah I have to go to bed myself."

As Jin got up to leave Minato said "You didn't answer..."

"Since you're gonna live here I'll tell you tomorrow though by then you'll probably know more about what's going on tonight. Later." Jin said as he left followed by Yakumo and Sakura.

'What did he mean by that?' Minato thought almost missing that Miya was gonna show to their room where they would.

Hours later Minato was awake not able to sleep. Musabi sleeping peacefully next to him. Suddenly a high pitched noise filled the room which made Minato stand up and cover his ears. Suddenly the noise stopped and there was a voice.

"So you're the next Ryuki?" the voice said which Minato turn around and notice a guy wearing a tan trenchcoat in the full length mirror in the room.

"Who are you?" Minato asked.

"Let me tell you this...there can be only...one rider."

"One rider?" Minato asked

The riders...defeat them. One wish...to the last rider."

'What wish?' Minato thought.

"Those who do not fight...do not survive."

Those last words filled Minato with dread.

"Fight!"

The scene shatters like glass as the pieces twirl around and reform into a picture of Ryuki's Guard Vent card.

Next Time: Kazuki begins his new job at a familiar coffee shop while Minato and Musabi move in just as a mirror monster attacks the inn.

Again Scissors, Ryuga, and Abyss are still open.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer" I don't own Kamen Rider Ryuki or Sekirei

The Sekirei Rider War Plan

Previously

_"So you're the next Ryuki?" the voice said which Minato turn around and notice a guy wearing a tan trench-coat in the full length mirror in the room._

_"Who are you?" Minato asked._

_"Let me tell you this...there can be only...one rider."_

_"One rider?" Minato asked_

_The riders...defeat them. One wish...to the last rider."_

_'What wish?' Minato thought._

_"Those who do not fight...do not survive."_

_Those last words filled Minato with dread._

_"Fight!"_

Chapter 4

The next day as Minato and Musabi went back to get their stuff Kazuki got on his bike and went to where his new job would be.

When Kazuki arrived at the place there was a black motorbike parked out front. 'Someone has good taste.' Kazuki thought as he walked up to the front door.

He knocked on it and a moment later a woman in her 40's answered the door. "Ah you must be Kazuki, welcome come on in. My husband has been waiting for you."

As Kazuki went inside he looked around the place. "Some this of stuff looks old." he said.

"Well the previous owner was around for 20 years or so. She never bothered to change it. When she decided to retire, my husband bought the place from her. Believe it or not my husband came in here all the time for coffee himself. Never knew why though." the woman said.

"That's pretty weird ma'am." Kazuki said.

Footsteps preceded the entrance of Kazuki's new boss. He was a man in his early to mid 40's that had black hair with some grey. He wore a black shirt and pants.

"Ah Kazuki I'm glad you're finally here. I see you met my wife Eri." the man said.

"Yes I have. Thank you for hiring me Akiyama-san." Kazuki said.

"We haven't opened up so you can call me Ren-san."

They shook hands and something sparked in Ren's mind. 'What was that?' he thought to himself.

An hour later they opened up the coffee shop and were getting quite a few customers.

Meanwhile Minato and Musabi had picked up all their belongings and decided to stop off at this coffee shop. However when they got there Musabi who was carrying all of their belongings got stuck in the doorway.

Suddenly a man on a scooter stopped in front of the shop, got off his scooter, and pushed the bundle carrying sekirei through the door.

"Thank you very much." Musabi said to the man as he entered the door.

"No problem." The man said. He looked to be in his 40's and had short reddish brown hair with some grey in it. He then raised his hand to Minato. "Shinji Kido."

Minato went and shook Shinji's hand "Minato Sahashi."

As they shook hands something sparked in Shinji's mind just like Ren's. 'What's going on?'

Shinji just ignored what had happened as he started up a conversation with Minato as they were waiting for their coffee.

As they talked Shinji explained about he was the current editor of ORE Journal and how he was currently looking for an intern.

Minato said he'd think about it before realising what time it was and he and Musabi left the shop just as Kazuki came back stocking the backroom.

When they got back they unpacked their stuff in their new room. Afterwards Musabi went to take a bath while Minato waited outside.

Suddenly a window smashed and a girl in a towel landed on the fence. Minato recognized the girl as Uzume.

"Hey, you there!" Uzume called out when she saw Minato. "Are you that girl's Ashikabi?" She asked and Minato's eyes went wide as he fought to get his blush under control.

Uzume jumped over him and flipped to land behind him using him as a human shield.

"I don't want to fight!" Uzume cried out, surprised by his quick movements. "Can you please just make her stop?" She asked and Minato blinked as Musubi leaned out of the hole in the wall.

"Please stay away from my Minato-sama!" Musubi said angrily before jumping out.

Musabi was about to charge at Uzume when she stopped unexpectedly and found that she couldn't move. She could swear she was hearing singing.

"Good job Yakumo." Jin said

All three turned to see Jin and his twins standing on the porch. The twin with the blue ribbon was singing.

"I appreciate you helping to maintain my 'No Fighting.' rule." Miya said as she came out and rapped on Musabi's forehead.

"Owie." Musabi said as she suddenly was able to move again as Yakumo stopped singing.

Minato looked at the girls and Jin said "Before you ask yes they're both my sekirei. Don't worry about the whole 'secret' threat. Everyone in this house knows about MBI and Minaka's stupid plan. If I had my way I'd chopped his balls and shove one down his throat while shoving the other up his ass. They can't touch us anyways since we're riders."

"What do you mean..." Minato started to say when suddenly the screeching sounded the arrival of a mirror monster. Both Minato and Jin heard it as well for some reason Sakura. The screeching hurt her ears so much she didn't notice the monster appear from a window behind her.

Jin noticed it and did a spin kick to the monster sending it back through the window. "A sheerghost? That's not good. Come on newbie, that type of mirror monster like to travel in swarms." Jin said as he grabbed Minato and dragged him to the window where the monster came from.

"What are you doing?" Minato asked as he was dragged.

"It'll be back with friends. Better to take it out while we have a chance." Jin said as he pulled out his deck and shoved to the window. His belt appeared as he crossed his closed left fist across his chest then he thrusts his fist out and opens it up with the palm facing him.

"Henshin!" Jin said as he transformed. His rider armor was blue with silver highlights, his helmet is blue has two wolf like ears on top. He has a single black eyepiece that covers both eyes with a grill over it. He has a chest plate that looks like a wolfs face, two shoulder pads and claws on his wrists. The most unique thing is that he has a silver guitar strapped to his back. On top of it is a small wolf's head whose jaws would open when he inserts a card.

Jin had become Kamen Rider Wulf.

"Let's go!" Wulf said as he entered the window.

Minato stared at the window for a minute before he pulled out his deck.

"Henshin!"

Seconds later Ryuki had joined Wulf in a strange corridor next to a couple of strange motorcycles.

"About time. Quick get in your Rider Shooter and lets go get that mirror monster." Wulf said as he got into his Ride Shooter and drove off.

Ryuki stared at the futuristic motorcycles before instincts kicked in again and he got in and drove after Wulf.

Soon they were next to each other riding down the corridor till they reached a mirror and drove through it ending up at a deserted street.

As Wulf and Ryuki exited their Ride Shooters they were confronted by a small group of the sheerghosts. Wulf pulled out a card from his deck and placed in the open jaws on top of his guitar before closing them.

**"SWORD VENT!"**

A curved scimitar resembling a wolf's tail fell into Wulf's outstretched hand.

"Time to rock and roll." Wulf said as Ryuki inserted his own card in his visor.

**"SWORD VENT!"**

The Drag Saber landed in Ryuki's hand as Wulf nodded in approval. "Good now for your next lesson. Weakening the monsters before destroying them because sometimes you'd use your final vent on a monster and it doesn't finish it off." he said just as he charged the group.

Ryuki looked on as Wulf slashed through the monsters with ease not noticing a trio of sheerghosts right behind. Thankfully Wulf did.

"Turn around!" he yelled momentarily distracted as the monsters decided to gang up on him.

Ryuki turned around in time for a sheerghost to smash him in the chest.

As the three sheerghosts slowly walked towards Ryuki he pulled out a card from his deck. This card had a picture of a dragon on it with the name 'Dragredder' at the top of the card. Ryuki then inserted the card into his visor.

**"ADVENT!"**

The dragon from before who was apparently Dragredder smashed his tail into the three monsters sending them back.

Wulf meanwhile had managed to pulled out another card and put it into his visor.

**"NASTY VENT!"**

A very loud wolf's howl was heard which managed to hurt and disorient the sheerghost allowing Wulf to get away from the group.

Ryuki meanwhile managed to pull out his 'Final Vent' card and slid it into the visor.

**"FINAL VENT!"**

Ryuki did his flying dropkick at the three sheerghosts which had cluttered together and were destroyed in one blow. Ryuki watched as Dragredder gobbled up the orbs which came from their bodies.

Wulf grabbed a card of his own and put it into his visor.

**"FREEZE VENT!"**

The remaining sheerghosts suddenly became frozen as Wulf pulled out another card.

**"FINAL VENT!"**

A huge blue and silver wolf appeared next to Wulf and sat next to him as it's chect opened up to reveal a pair of speakers turning the wolf into an amp. A plug which appeared from the guitar attached itself to the amp.

"Time to strike the final chord for you chumps." Wulf said as he started playing a very loud and very fast guitar solo. A destructive sound wave came from the amp and rushed towards the frozen monsters which shattered as the wave reached them. When the last monster was destroyed the amp changed back into a wolf and started devouring the orbs of all the monsters.

"Enjoy your meal." Wulf said as he started walking towards Ryuki who looked exhausted.

"Not bad kid. Not bad at all." Wulf said patting Ryuki shoulder.

Ryuki sighed in relief but as he did so he started feeling weird. He then noticed he was starting to disappear again.

Wulf noticed it as well as his own disappearance. "Shit time's up. We better get back now."

Wulf and Ryuki got on their Ride Shooters and drove back through the mirror till they managed to get back to Izumo Inn.

"Riders can't exist in the mirror world for long. Hell normal people wouldn't last a minute not that any would be still alive when they disappeared." Jin said as he and Minato stood outside.

"What do you mean?" Minato asked.

"Mirror monsters have no life energy whatsoever. They have to eat to survive. Either other monsters or...people." Jin said.

"They eat people. Why hasn't anyone noticed?" Minato asked.

"Probably because there's more riders this time around to deal with it. You see this isn't the first Rider War. Originally there were 13 riders, Ryuki included. No one really knows what happened except for the fact the winner of the 1st war was Kamen Rider Knight." Jin said.

"Knight? Isn't that..." Minato started to say.

"Who Kazuki is now. Means he has big shoes to fill. Also that he has a big target on his ass. Other than that what Kanzaki told you last night is enough. Come on it's about dinnertime." Jin said as he started walking inside.

"Kanzaki?" Minato asked.

"Shiro Kanzaki. Tall guy, wears a trench-coat, told you to fight. He's the guy who created the decks. At least he isn't vague like that dumbass Minaka. Whoever is the last survivor gets one wish of whatever they want."

Jin then left Minato alone to contemplate. "Whatever I want?"

That night Minato had a strange dream.

Inside of a forest there was usually only quiet with the occasional sound from an animal or the wind, however the sounds of whispered sobbing was not something normal.

"Help me...somebody, help me," a voice kept sobbing in loneliness.

Minato headed to the direction he heard the voice. As he made his way to the clearing he spotted a very large tree in the center. Although it wasn't the tree he was focusing on, but rather the small child on a branch leaning against the tree crying her eyes out.

As he approached the tree, he started talking in a quiet yet comforting voice "You can't get down?" the small girl took notice of him as she turned around. As he thought there were tears in her eyes that didn't seem they would be stopping anytime soon as she held an expression of sadness and fear. " Don't worry I'm right here, Onii-chan'll catch you.." Minato said as he held out his arms.

"O…Onii-chan?" the little girl whispered with uncertain hope.

Seeing her distress he decided to assure her, "Yeah, Onii-chan is here, and he won't let anything happen to you!" He ended with a smile.

Hearing his voice filled with compassion the child gathered her courage and took a small leap into his arms. However when Minato caught her he fell back with the girl landing on his chest.

When he sat up he took in her appearance. She was definitely small, as a child should be, only coming up to his waist. She had long sandy blonde hair that went down to her legs, she was wearing what he thought to be a white sundress that fit her perfectly, finally as he looked at her face he was surprised at what he saw, she had a round face and emerald green eyes. However it wasn't what she looked like that got his attention what he was surprised with was the sheer innocence radiating from her eyes. "What's your name?" Minato asked.

The little girl stepped back a little bit while bringing up her hands to her face "Ku-Kusano." Kusano answered in a very meek voice.

Minato gave the young child a warm smile "Ku-chan huh. That's a cute name" The now dubbed 'Ku-chan' blushed a bit at the new name.

Suddenly there was a low growl. Minato turned to see Dragredder float up next to him and apparently sniff Ku-chan.

Ku-chan got scared of the dragon till Minato said "He won't hurt you, I promise."

Ku-chan stopped being and held out her hand to pet the dragon. Dragredder moved his head slightly to allow her better access to pet him.

"Ku-chan, do you think you can tell me why you were crying?" Minato asked.

At this Kusano reverted into that scared and lonely little girl he found, and what shocked him was that there was guilt in her eyes "It…It's Ku's fault! Ku wanted to go outside so bad and was stubborn...!" the more Kusano talked the more Minato noticed that the forest was becoming blurrier as he felt he was being pulled away.

"Ku-chan," Minato yelled as he tried to reach out a hand to Kusano.

"Save me..." Kusano began reaching out her hand to meet Minato's. "Please, save me Onii-chan!" Kusano cried out as Minato felt his body being pulled away and the forest fading.

Getting worried Minato tried to grab Kusano's outstretching hand, but whatever was pulling him away was too much for him to resist.

"Ku-chan? KU-CHAN!" was all he was able to get out before everything faded into darkness.

The scene shatters and reforms into a picture of Wulf's Final Vent card.

Next chapter up and away.

Minato goes to work at a construction company and meets the ashikabi of the S and M twins who is also a rider.

Alright well Abyss has finally been taken and I've decided I'm gonna take a page from Kamen Rider Ryuki and have a dark mirror world version of Minato become Ryuga.

That leaves Scissors as the only original rider still open. All right here's what I'm gonna do about him. I'm gonna wait till after the next chapter is done. If I don't have a profile for him. I'm gonna make him into a disposable character and kill him off when Minato rescues Kusano.

Also should Ren and Shinji remember their previous lives as the original Knight and Ryuki?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer" I don't own Kamen Rider Ryuki or Sekirei

The Sekirei Rider War Plan

Previously

_"Ku-chan," Minato yelled as he tried to reach out a hand to Kusano._

_"Save me..." Kusano began reaching out her hand to meet Minato's. "Please, save me Onii-chan!" Kusano cried out as Minato felt his body being pulled away and the forest fading._

_Getting worried Minato tried to grab Kusano's outstretching hand, but whatever was pulling him away was too much for him to resist._

_"Ku-chan? KU-CHAN!" was all he was able to get out before everything faded into darkness._

Chapter 5

Minato woke up thinking about that weird dream. "I didn't sleep well because of that dream...Ku-chan.'

Minato then noticed Musubi next to him wearing a girl's gym uniform.

"Uh, Musubi-chan, that outfit..." Minato started to say

"It's easy to move in." Musubi said as she put her futon in the closet.

"Well, that's true. That's what it was designed for." Minato said.

Just then, they heard a swinging. Miya was practicing her sword technique. She was slashing at the falling leaves.

Miya looked up at the two as she slides the sword into the scabbard "Oh, good morning."

Musubi's eyes sparkled. "Landlady-sama!" She shouted as she leaped down onto the ground.

"Would you spar with me?" Musubi asked.

Miya giggled and said "I won't be that easy on you."

"That's how I like it!" Musubi said as she got into a stance.

Minato ran down the stairs in hopes of stopping them.

"Hey wait..." Minato started to say as Uzume suddenly appeared and draped herself onto him.

"Look at them go." She said.

"Uzume-san, please stop them." Minato said.

"It's all right. Miya's used to it." Uzume said.

"She's spars with both Jin and Kazuki all the time. They consider it training for the Rider War." a voice said from behind the two. They turned around to see Yakumo and Sakura.

Minato turned back to the spar and watched as despite Musubi's powerful and fast attacks, Miya was able to dodge them.

"Your sides are open." Miya said as she hit the side of Musubi's head.

"Owie." Musubi said.

"Your sides are open because you put too much strenght into your shoulders. Be more relaxed and let your strength flow naturally." Miya continued.

"Yes Ma'am." Musubi said before continuing the spar.

"See, they're having fun." Uzume said.

"What's with those clothes..." Yakumo started

"Are you into that?" Sakura finished.

"No my sister misunderstood and brought them..." Minato started to say.

"She's full of energy." Uzume said observing the spar. "Someday we must fight each other whether we want to or not."

"Must fight?" Minato asked.

"Because we are...sekireis" Uzume said.

"Just like how you must fight Jin someday..." Yakumo started

"Because you are...riders" Sakura finished.

Minato just stood there his mind going blank.

"Miya, I'm starving." Uzume said bringing Minato back to reality.

"I start work today." Minato shouted as he ran to the bathroom to take a shower.

Later at a construction site...

Minato was taking a pick ax to some earth when the foreman shouted that it was time for lunch.

Minato unwrapped his lunch that was made by the landlady. He then noticed a scuffy man drooling next to him.

"Hello, would you like one?" Minato asked.

"Yeah? Thanks, man." the scuffy man said.

As the man bit into a rice ball he said "This taste..."

"What is it?" Minato asked

"Nothing, are you a college student, youngster?" the man asked.

"I'm trying to be. And you?" Minato asked.

"Me? I'm a college student, and in my sixth year. I don't go to school, though. Oh! That fried chicken looks good." The guy said

"If you want to, be my guest." Minato said

"Thanks, man..." the guy said reaching for a piece when suddenly he was kicked in the head by a familiar looking woman.

"Seo, you barbarian!" the woman said grabbing Seo by the collar.

"Ah, Hikari-chan" the guy 'Seo' said.

"Don't give me that! You're hogging up other people's food! How embarassing!" Hikari yelled. She then turned to Minato "I'm so sorry about him. Seo is really...

"Oh, it's nothing." Minato said.

Suddenly, they recognized each other.

"The Lightning Sisters!" Minato shouted as he stood up and accidentally spilled his food.

Minato dropped to his knees and said "Oh, no...my lunch the landlady made for me."

Hikari looked sheepish and said "Oh, I'm so sorry..."

Seo just smirked as if the tables were turned for him.

Hikari turned to Seo and shouted "You were the one shaking him down for it in the first place!"

Her sister Hibiki knelt next to Minato and said "We bought some bread, so let's eat together. Sorry about our master. He didn't mean for this to happen."

Kotaro: Wha-? Your master?

"What a world! To think we'd see another Ashikabi in a place like this." Seo said as he wrapped his arms around the sisters groping Hikari's breast.

"Watch where you're touching, you idiot!" Hikari groaned

"I'm their Ashikabi, Seo Kaoru." Seo introduced himself.

"You're annoying." Hikari said as she shocked Seo.

Later that day as work was ending both Minato and Seo were walking out of the area.

"Since you're here that means you got the same message too." Seo said.

"What message?" Minato asked.

"Don't pretend you don't know. The Green Girl." Seo said

"The Green Girl?" Minato asked.

Seo pointed to what was like a forest.

"You can't be that stupid. You'll never last long in the Sekirei Plan or the Rider War that way." Seo said with a smirk.

"How did you know I'm a rider?" Minato asked

"Every rider can sense each other." Seo said as the foreman appeared.

"Alright, boys. You get the rest of the week off." The foreman said

"Week off? Why?" Seo asked.

The foreman pointed at some helicopters and said "It's them. There's an evacuation order for two kilometers radius around the arboretum."

"An Evacuation order?" Minato asked.

As the foreman closed the gate to the construction site Seo walked up to Minato.

"Hey, how about we go see the Green Girl?" Seo asked putting his arm around Minato and pulling out a brown advent deck with a gold antelope's head on the front.

Back at the inn, Miya was cooking. She saw Musubi behind her.

"Dinner isn't ready yet." Miya said noticing the distraught look on her face.

"Is Minato-san...?" Musubi asked

Sahashi-san? Now that you mention it, he hasn't come back yet. Are you alright?"

"Minato-san forgot his phone. I feel uneasy without being able to contact him. I'll bring this to Minato-san." Musubi said.

"Musubi-san..." Miya said.

"Yes?" Musubi replied as Miya placed a hand on her head.

"I'll put a spell on you. May gods and goddesses protect you." Miya said

"Thank you!" Musubi said as she ran out the front door.

Back at the arboretum, Seo transformed into a Rider. He had a black bodysuit. His chest armor was a tanned brown with his gazelle symbol in the centre of his chest. White fur lined the sides where his arms were connected to his torso. His shoulder pads were brown and rounded, but had gold horns on each side. His helmet was mainly brown with a silver faceplate with numerous black slits acting as his visor. On either side of his helmet were two pairs of horns. Two of which were sticking into the air and two more on either side of his mouth guard. On his right knee was a gold gazelle-like skull which was his Gazelle Visor. He was Kamen Rider Imperer.

Hikari and Hibiki were launching lightning attacks at the MBI vechiles while the soldiers were being tossed around by Gazelle type mirror monsters.

As the soldiers were leaving Imperer stood between the lightning sisters with his gazelle monster army standing behind the three of them.

"Hey kid, let's go." Imperer said.

Minato who had changed into his Ryuki armor had his arms wrapped around a lamp post weakly said "Y-yes!"

'Dear Mom, I've gotten in with bad company...' Ryuki thought as he, Imperer and the lightning sisters ran into the arboretum while the mirror monsters went back home.

As they ran inside they were being watched by a man hidden in shadows. "I wonder what's so important about that place." The man said as he pulled out a black advent deck with a gold crab on the front.

The scene shatters and reforms into a picture of Imperer's Gigazelle Advent card.

I finally got this story up and going again. Next chapter One fight between sekirei and two rider fights all for the fate of the Green Girl.

Sorry I haven't been writing lately. I've been busy getting ready for college courses. I'm all set now and I'm starting next month. Hopefully by then I'll have updated several more stories and I'm gonna add at least one new story this week.


	7. Petition

Have you heard! The owners of FanFiction are planning on taking down stories that have lemons! Apparently, they don't believe that stories that have such mature stuff should be allowed. Its not our fault that such things are interesting to us. If they wanted to do something, they would just make a MA rating category that contains stuff like that, bellow is a petition that is signed by authors who share the same feelings we do. Read it, Sign it, and Pass it on.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Konoha's Nightmare

Gundam Epyion

Gold Testament

Red Warrior of Light

Kamen Rider Chrome

Star AJT 84

E. Wojo


End file.
